


Nika

by hello33willoTheWisp845



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Depressions, F/F, Family, Memories, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello33willoTheWisp845/pseuds/hello33willoTheWisp845
Summary: Kathryn has had the same nightmare every night for 26 years.





	Nika

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I have translated my german text for you with Google Translator. Unfortunately I can´t speak good enough English to know if the translator translates everything correctly. I hope you can still read the story well. Have a good read.

**Today**

Kathryn Janeway woke from her nightmare, sweat-drenched. She tried to sit up, but she realized that she could not.

Exhausted, she sank back into the pillows. It was the nightmare or the memory she has been haunting every night for 26 years.

About 10 years ago, the Voyager returned from the Delta Quadrant.

*********************

**Back Then**

She was trapped between bulkheads that had fallen down the corridor through the Borg attacked and could not move. She watched helplessly as Nika was dragged away from her by two Borg drones.

Nika screamed and tried to kick free. But the Borg drones, which had them in a iron handle, did not let up and carried them away through the dark Voyager corridor.

Nika's last words Kathryn heard were "Mom, please help me. Please Mom." The little girl pleaded and had called her Mom for the first time since she knew Kathryn.

Kathryn's ears heard the same desperate cries of Nika every night until they suddenly came to a standstill. A Borg drone had held its assimilation tubes to Nika's neck, and the moment they entered her skin, it became quiet. So scary quiet.

At that moment Kathryn's heart broke. Why did she have to do that to Nika again? She was just a little girl.

Then the Borg were materialized with Nika aboard the Voyager.

Some time later, Kathryn was freed, but she could never be freed from this experience. The memories came back painfully every night since and during the day they did not leave Kathryn alone. Her feelings of guilt devoured them her inwardly.

Kathryn had used Voyager and her crew to chase after the Borg and find and rescue Nika after she had been so violently snatched from her. It had become her personal revenge hunt against the Borg. But after 3 weeks she still had not found her. For that they had to fight several battles with the Borg.

Chakotay had relieved her of her duty with a heavy heart and her crew had gradually turned away from her. She had been away since Nika, a broken woman, and had lost more and more of her relationships with her fellow human beings. For Kathryn it was only important to find Nika again and to free her from the Borg. Somewhat different, she had not been important. Neither Voyager nor her crew interested her. She withdrew completely and spent the Voyager's return journey isolated.

The crew did not want to give up their former captain, but Kathryn did not let anyone get close.

*********************

**Today**

Kathryn had been dreaming for many years of her plan to travel back in time to convince her younger self to fly into the Borg transwarp network and bring Voyager, her crew and even Nika to safety.

At that time they had flown past the fog after they had detected increased borg occurrences and the situation was too dangerous.

But now with Kathryn's knowledge, she could do it. She was firmly convinced of that. She just had to get back into the past and convince her younger self.

Exhausted and powerless, Kathryn's eyes closed again and she fell back into a restless sleep.

*********************

**Back Then**

"Report, what happened?" Captain Kathryn Janeway asked as she hurried to the infirmary.

During a transporter accident, Tuvok, B'Elanna, and Seven had been reduced in physical development by about 20 years. With Tuvok, that had little effect, since he looked little changed, due to its volcanic nature. B'Elanna had mutated into a teenager of about 16 years and Seven had hit hardest since she had now been physically set back to a 7 year old child.

The doctor was able to reverse the transporter accident in Tuvok and B'Elanna, but at Seven he did not want to take any chances, because that would have given too many risks due to their Borg past.

Kathryn decided to adopt Seven as her daughter, as she has always had a special relationship with the young woman and cared much for her.  
At first everything was very difficult with Seven, she had the body of a child, the mental age of a child, but all the knowledge of the Borg stored in their cortical nodes and also the memories of it.

Kathryn had her dear need to convince Seven of the simplest things of living together. Seven did not see why she had to sleep in a bed every night instead of working on the computer terminal. She often had nightmares and hated having to sleep.

She did not want to attend the daily lessons because she was of the opinion that there was nothing she still needed to learn or could not do independently.

The regular food intake was also a constant topic of contention between the two. Seven did not want to eat solid food, she did not understand why that was so important as she was still regenerating regularly in the alcove for at least 2 hours and therefore was drawing her energy.

Social skills were a difficult concept for her to slowly approach. For her, many things were illogical and irrelevant. At the beginning, she refused any body contact, even when she woke up crying from a nightmare and in her distress called for her mom or dad. It took a while for her to understand why Kathryn wanted to hug her and comfort her.

Overall, Seven was a quiet child and very shy, but if she did not want to do something, she could be as stubborn as a donkey. Only through many discussions and explanations, she agreed most.

Over the next few months, Kathryn and Seven approached more and more, and living together became easier and more harmonious. Seven did not want to be named Seven anymore, so they made Annika to Nika.

*********************

**Today**

"How is she today?" The doctor asked as he came to visit the clinic where Kathryn Janeway had been staying for about 10 years.

"She's been in a bad phase for a few days now. She fantasizes about how she can travel back in time to change the events of that time. She had tried to break out of the clinic. We had to fix her, so she does not hurt herself trying to escape." The nurse gave willingly information.

The doctor looked sadly at her and shook his head.

"She was once the best captain imaginable." sighed the doctor hard. And walked down the hall to Kathryn's room, where he found her sleeping asleep on the bed.

The Doctor was one of the last to visit Kathryn, all the others had settled into their own lives, gradually forgetting their old captain.

But the doctor, who still had a hard time nibbling on the events of yore, had never forgotten Kathryn and visited her once a week.

He walked over to Kathryn's bed and looked at the once-proud woman, who was now muttering confusedly in her sleep, and gently stroked her cheek.

End


End file.
